I Kind of Thought We Already Were (PHANFIC)
by MorrisBismuth
Summary: Chinese take-out brings about an array of intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is an expression of fandom, people mentioned are not necessarily in the presented situation- though I wish they were. ENJOY~**

**Dan's POV**

Honestly, I don't know when I started to love him so much. I had first just been watching from a screen, much like any other fan; I was ridiculously ecstatic, though I hope I didn't show it too much, to have finally have met him. And who knew any two people could've clicked as fast as we did.

We then swept the world of the internet with our complementing charisma's and humorous endeavors.

But, deep in the back of my mind there's this strange feeling of longing- as if my stupid brain thinks things with Phil could get any better. I have to push all of that away though' farther than I've already put it, because we're about to head out for dinner, result of our excellent cooking skills.

When Phil asked me if we should film our supper I just shrugged and headed towards my room to scavenge the depths of my closet for a coat- perhaps if I got lost in there and found Narnia- it could take my minds off things.

Phil had decided not to film our Chinese restaurant adventure; I hope it wasn't because I had failed to answer him clearly. I was acting really off, and I knew Phil knew it. He'd never been a great actor but even so, he'd try his best to construct a fairly decent poker face to hide the concern that lines his face. Then he'd make a funny comment about how his bowl of noodles looked like a lion's head which I then proceeded to comment about how the dumplings looked like placenta, much to his dismay since he had just put one in his mouth. I was immediately laughing of course, feeling slightly better but all the more confused.

Why is he so- so- _adorable_.

Well, he's adorable and a lot of other things. Our viewers would know that I was the really sexual one and Phil would add to the comedy by countering with his innocence. Phil would be regarded to as the cute one as much as he'd like my title as the handsome one. But behind the filming sessions, little is it known that he'd be the one who would cheer me up whenever I get all soul-searchy or when I'm bombarded by slightly depressing thoughts- often, filled with him. And him cheering me up makes it even more confusing and harder! My resolve whenever he gets too cute or makes me laugh obnoxiously is to hit him, prank him relentlessly (to which in my disadvantage, makes him cuter) or comment about his mum. He would then deal with all of this and almost never fights back, as if he's got all the patience in the world jarred up somewhere.

He's just this sweet, innocent ball of emo hair that I want to go Gollum on.

Woah. That was weird.

I had just realized that we were back in front of our flat, Phil waving his hand in front of my eyes, his poker face failing him.

"You alright mate?"

"Yea-yeah... probably just the Chinese food getting to me..." I said, almost too quickly as I rushed my way in, stepping foot into my room, locking the door as I stroked my forehead.

Shit. When had all this admiration turned into lust. When had I gone ahead and fallen in love?


	2. Chapter 2

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Phil's POV**

Oh God I hope it wasn't written all over my face.

He's been acting really tired and lost lately... Could Dan be sick again? No, that's not it. Perhaps something's getting him down? ACK. What in lions name do I do? He can't stay like this forever!... well... it is Dan...

- NO! I shan't allow it! I'll just go on ahead and ask him what's the matter then. Yeah that's good.

I headed in following Dan shortly after I had that mental conversation with myself. I raise my arm to knock on his door when hesitation occurs. I feel my palms sweat and the beautiflies in my stomach begin to flutter.

Why am I getting nervous? I can do this, I am the AWESOME Phil and Dan's my friend. We've been friends since- I can't even remember since it's been so long. I am referred to as his biffle!- it shouldn't take so much sweating and fidgeting to ask him a simple: "Hey mate, something bothering you?". Oh emotions, why must you fail me?

I had taken a deep breath and rapped my fist on the door "Dan? Can I come in?".

There was a silence which proved that my levels of worry could still be put higher than it already was. This was promptly followed by the scuffs of sneakers on the floor and a click that gave access to the man that was the source of all my contemplation.

"Hi." he greeted plainly with a small smile that showed off the slightest hint of his dimples. Dan really was pretty. He had a perfect smile, smooth skin that's dwindled down to a mild brown result of his tan; he had round dark chocolate kissed eyes that he loved to flaunt on camera. And of course who could forget his humor; I mean, he's the only person who I can sit down on the sofa all day with and just laugh relentlessly.

"Hey... You alright?" I stuttered out, still mentally gaping at my previous thought.

"Yeah, brilliant." he replied, making his way to his bed before sitting down with a sigh.

I made my way over to the bed and sat myself down beside him "You know, you can tell me anything right?" I said hoping to convey assurance.

He laughed.

What the hell does that mean.

After his giggling settled down, he shifted his body over to my direction, his hands intertwined "Phil, tell me, why are you so concerned?" he tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm you best mate yea? I mean, I figured since we're friends-"

"Well what If I don't want to be just friends?"


	3. Chapter 3

**You look lovely today. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**PHIL'S POV**

I was aghast, all I could mutter out was a stupid "What?"

Dan refused to tear his gaze away "I really like you Phil, not in a friendly way."

I just wanted to say yes. I don't know why, but I just wanted to say it. Instead I just sat there, like an idiot, before realizing I had left my mouth open the entirety of the time. His eyes were deep, fatigued and almost hypnotic and to be honest, I thought he was going to cry.

I looked away, I'm afraid if I hadn't, I would end up bursting into tears too. I cleared my throat, just as I was about to look to him again he stood as quickly as all of this had happened and without bothering to turn around said "Sorry, I'm going out for a walk." Before he left I caught a glint of water on his dwindling on chin.

Again, I just sat there, like an idiot, as my best mate made his way out the door. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY WHAT YOU NEEDED TO SAY? Oh emotions, why must you fail me?

It was when I was panting so much I thought I'd faint when the happiness kicked in. I was running. Running the fastest my scrawny legs could go. I was willing to find Dan with an overflowing determination. I was really really happy. I was happy he'd said he likes me, even happier that I've realized I liked him back—but somehow, I don't feel like there was any change. I didn't look at him any differently. He was still Dan and I was still Phil and here I was chasing after him like I always did.

Ten minutes later, I make it to the park. He was seated down on a bench with one of our matching hats one of my viewers sent us in the mail.

"Dan…" I managed to breath in between my erratic panting. Alright Phil it's time to stop being an idiot.

**DAN'S POV**

"Dan!" I hear as I turn to see a pale dark-haired boy with his hands rested on his knees, before he made his way to me.

"Dan" He says again, almost wheezing.

"Phil, you okay?" I asked standing up to assist him. He looked as if he was going to faint. How long has he been looking for me?

"I—I'm fine…" He said whilst lightly waving his hand as if to dismiss his obvious tiredness. He then flopped onto the bench gesturing for me to do the same. He placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to regulate his breathing. When it seemed as if he could breathe and talk at the same time without falling unconscious, he turned to have me face his ice blue eyes, which odd enough, always seemed so warm.

"Phil—I… I'm sorry. I know that—"

"Wait—"

"No really I know th—"

"Seriously Dan shut up." That caught me off guard, it wasn't normal for Phil to talk back or interrupt me in the middle of a sentence "Just—just shut up." He continued.

I obeyed and grew a little flustered as he placed his hands on my shoulders "Good." He smiled.

"Dan Howell, you are an annoying, persistent, always-jumping-to-conclusions-bastard, and I absolutely love you to bits." The happiness immediately tried to crawl out my mouth but when I was about to open it he cut me off again "I'm not yet done. You are the only man I can laugh with all day non-stop, we eat together, and we know each other's deepest secrets. We take each other out for check-ups and watch over one another when we're sick. We do and say things in synch and we quarrel and irritate the living daylight out of each other…" and then and there ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in history, Dan Howell, was at a loss for words.

"…and, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer you—that's also partially your fault for having taken off! But, on my way here when I almost got run over by two cars and a fruit cart, I realized why the very concept of me and you being a couple didn't surprise me…" he took a deep breath and looked up to meet my gaze again "since, for the longest time… I kind of thought we already were."

I hate being cliché, but this time I thought maybe not all the things that happen in Hollywood love stories are crap; the world did stop, and it was just me and Phil, like it always was. He was right, perhaps we'd become a couple already and just failed to acknowledge it. Smiles were on both of us from ear-to-ear.

"So... uh...yeah. I love you, let's kiss." He said plainly and we both burst out in laughter. I hit him jokingly commenting about how well he'd ruined the moment; but it's okay we can have more moments like that in the future.

But hey, since we were going cliché, let's go cliché all the way! I grabbed the face of the still giggling Phil and took up his previous request. When the kiss was over I saw a wide-eyed Phil with the shade of red slowly creeping up on his features.

When we got home and were cuddled up in the sofa watching who knows what, Phil had asked me how we were going to tell our fans to which I replied "I think they kind of already knew. "

**Yay. Thank you for reading! I am looking forward to writing more. Fear not to make a review or message me about any concern. See you SOON.**


End file.
